


best friend (best talk)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз общается с Дереком, и Скотт общается с Дереком, но формы общения несколько разные. И Скотт не очень этому рад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best friend (best talk)

— Он может тебя укусить.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Да!  
— Нет.  
— Черт, Стайлз, ну откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что я доверяю ему.  
— Вы знакомы всего четыре месяца.  
— И вы тоже.  
— Это.. Это совершенно другое! Он не меня соблазняет.  
— Он не соблазняет меня.  
— О, ну а что же это?  
— Мы просто ездим по окрестностям, ну, знаешь, обсуждаем дальнейшее будущее его стаи.  
— Вы что?  
— Чувак, отвали.  
— Нет, серьезно? Вы говорите о том, о чем он не разрешает мне даже подумать?  
— Не обижайся, но у тебя все мысли только о нашей прелестнице Эллисон. Так что я понимаю Дерека и его желание говорить о стае именно со мной.  
— Ну конечно, ты ведь так много понимаешь во всей этой жизни оборотней.  
— Поверь, я еще как много понимаю!  
— Стайлз, интернет это не самый лучший помощник.  
— Если бы ты знал половину того, что знаю я, то не стал бы говорить подобное.  
— И что же ты знаешь?  
— Это не играет роли, Скотт. Мне пора идти.  
— Что, опять к нему?  
— Снова.  
— Но Стайлз!  
— Общение со Стайлзом на сегодня окончено. Мне действительно пора.  
— Но если он тебя укусит..  
— Он не укусит.  
— Конечно.  
— Он не укусит, пока я не попрошу как следует.  
— ... О, да ладно, Стайлз!


End file.
